1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of reporting link failure, and more particularly, to a method of reporting link failure for performing mobility optimization in minimization of drive tests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has developed a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) which adopts a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) technology capable of providing high frequency spectrum utilization, universal coverage, and high-speed/quality multimedia data transmission. In the UMTS, a radio access network known as a universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) includes multiple Node-Bs (NBs) for communicating with multiple user equipments (UEs). Furthermore, a long-term evolution (LTE) system is now being developed by the 3GPP in order to further improve performance of the UMTS to satisfy users' increasing needs. The LTE system includes a new radio interface and radio network architecture which provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) includes multiple evolved NBs (eNBs) for communicating with multiple UEs and a core network which includes a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway and other devices for NAS (Non Access Stratum) control.
NBs of the wireless communication system must be deployed properly in order to provide seamless, high quality and large signal coverage without experiencing call drops or signal degradation. However, planning and optimizing the deployment of the NBs are based on signal quality measurements which may be time- and effort consuming for an operator of the wireless communication system. Common methods of performing the measurements include measuring the signal strength or quality at different time and geographical locations of interest. Therefore, it is more economical for a UE of the wireless communication to perform the measurements and send the measurement report to an NB. Based on the measurement reports received from multiple UEs, the deployment of the NBs may be planned and optimized accordingly without spending many human and material resources. The minimization of drive test (MDT) has been proposed in current 3GPP specifications in order to perform coverage optimization, mobility optimization, capacity optimization and Quality of Service (QoS) verification. However, the MDT mobility optimization in LTE systems has not been addressed.